In Love With Casey Acosta
by obessed21
Summary: I’m not the kind of girl who likes guys or the kind of girl who throws herself on them either! I don’t have crushes and I am some kind of tomboy because I don’t like to wear dresses or skirts and I hate the colour pink!But….. guess you’ll just have read!
1. Chapter 1

I'm not the kind of girl who likes guys or the kind of girl who throws herself on them either! I don't have crushes and I am some kind of tomboy because I don't like to wear dresses or skirts and I hate the colour pink!!  But….. guess you'll just have to read!!!

It was Monday morning the first of the year back! Year 10 for me!!! I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be and I certainly wasn't as excited as my best friend Marissa McKenze. She was biting a nail of hers (even though she was in Year 10 now) and doing the McKenze dance, I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Oh, come on Marissa! It's just a normal beginning of the school year!"

"What?" She exclaimed, "Just a normal day! It's the beginning of year 10!!"

"Oh, come on! Tell me one fact that is going to change this year!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you are a boring one Sammy Keyes!!"She said sarcastically. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes!

As we entered the school Mr. Smack the principal said over the loudspeakers that all Year 10s, 11s and 12s are to go to the hall for a speech immediately!!!! (So Boring!!)

We finally got to go to our homeroom classrooms and I was with Marissa, Dot and Holly for nearly every subject! In homeroom I found out that there was a camp excursion and a police working experience for 2 weeks and since I wanted to become a special agent when I got older I chose the police working experience. So I would be filling out that form on Monday, but for now I have the biggest headache on the living planet!

When finally we had lunch I felt really dizzy and I suddenly fell to the ground in exhaustion but before my head hit the ground who's there to catch me? Casey Acosta… Heather Acosta's brother, my archenemy's brother!

"Oh, my god! Sammy are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine!"I say as I try to get up but fall back into Casey's arms again.

Now Marissa's just standing there doing the McKenze dance and biting what's left of her nail but as I fall into Casey's arms once again she stops dancing and starts smirking instead.

"Sammy, I seriously think that I should take you to sick bay!" Casey said worriedly.

"No… I'm fine!" I say, "Thanks Case! Bye!"

"It's alright! He says, "See ya Sams!"


	2. Most Embarresing Moment Or Is It?

"Okay!" Marissa says still smirking,

"What?" I ask annoyingly because I know that Marissa is NOT going to leave me alone after that "incident."

"You like him!" she said.

"No I don't! I replied.

"Yes you do!" she screamed for a god is the only one that knows reason, I mean I didn't even know Marissa could get fed up with anybody!

"No I don't", I said.

Even though not a lot of people knew what we were fighting about they all stood and watched but did either me or Marissa notice that? NO! And did we notice that Casey was not even two FEET away from us? NO!!!But what we did notice was that Dot was saying loudly that she had no IDEA who we were! (Oh well I guess we did embarrass her in front of all those people! OOPS!)

"OH! Come on Sammy just admit it you like Casey! Okay? You like HIM. L-I-K-E- like him!" she said.

"No I don't! I shouted, "I don't even mention his name."

"GUYS, JUST SHUT UP!" holly screams.

"Why?" Me and Marissa both say.

"WHY? She says, "because….." she points to all the people who are just standing there gawking at us looking extremely shocked!

I then do the only thing I can do; I smash my locker shut and storm away with Marissa right at my heel! Can this day get any more EMBARESSING? I personally didn't think so! But BOY was I wrong! I should've known that this was only the beginning.

**So, here is the second Chappy of In Love with Casey Acosta! I hope you guys like it! And yes, I am NOT from America like at ALL! I'm Lebanese but I actually live in Australia and I am madly in LOVE with the Sammy Keyes series and OBIVIOUSLY Casey Acosta! Need I say any more? **

**ANYWAY, R&R guys R&R!**


	3. Read Out Note!

When I finally arrive in class Marissa sits next to me! I really didn't want her to because I was still angry with her for embarrassing me like that in front of nearly the school. Now I knew that I kind of did like Casey a lot. But I didn't want to tell anyone as I'm just taking it in myself, so you can obliviously see what I'm talking about!

But before I could tell Marissa to get away from me, Mrs. Word comes in the room and as usual DEMANDS silence!

And I was actually really concentrating on my work for like once in my life when something hits my head and falls onto my desk, so I look around and notice Marissa looking at me pleading with her eyes to open the note. So being my stupid self I actually did open it, and this is what it said:

"Sammy look I'm really sorry, okay! I didn't know please forgive me!"

So as I obviously can't hold a grudge I said that it was alright. And we kept passing notes the whole of the hour, and somewhere in between that she started asking me about Casey. When the hour finally finished, I just heard Mrs. Word saying for us all to stay in our seats and that were not yet dismissed. But I wasn't really paying a scrap of attention so as always I didn't see the Mrs. Word over my desk and I realized that when it was too late!! She was over my desk and suddenly she cleared her throat, now you have to understand that writing notes in Mrs. Words' classroom is kind of dangerous but Marissa and I always take the risk and have never been caught but now I have been so, very smartly but angrily Mrs. Word took the paper of notes right under my nose. I tried to snatch them back but I wasn't fast enough, she looked at me disappointedly and I returned the stare. One of her eyebrows cocked up, and she started doing what I had been dreading to happen, she stood in front of the class cleared her throat AGAIN and started READING:

"Look, I'M REALLY SORRY SAMMY, ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CORRIDOR."

"It's okay, don't worry"

"So really tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Do you like Casey?"

"I don't know!"

"Ohh! I knew It YOU SOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOO!!!!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Oh, come on tell me the truth! Do you like him???"

"Ummmmmm…."

Oh, I knew it, but I want you to write it down!!That you like him I mean, and is truth so much to ask from a best friend???"

"Ok, fine I like Casey, a lot, but don't you dare tell anyone!!"

"Oh, fine!!!  But don't you think he's kinda HOT???"

"Yes, yes, he is, I mean I just found out that I liked him!!!"

"And that is what Sammy thought was more important than studying about how humans used to look like monkeys!!!" said Mrs. Word.

I just stood there, not even DARING TO BREATH, extremely MAD but also turning Tomato colour with all eyes in the room on me!!! I was soooooooo embarrassed, I just had to get OUT of there but I also wanted to slap that STUPID teacher about FIFTY times!!! But as much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't so I just ran out of the room not even knowing where I was going and as always Marissa was right behind me!!

**Haha, I THINK I MADE IT INTO A CLIFFIE!! BUT anyway PLEASE review guys that are like the only thing that keeps me going. So unless you don't want me to continue, REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!**


	4. He feels the same way! YAY!

I don't own Sammy Keyes! 

**Chapter4:**

I found an empty classroom and hid behind a desk Marissa sat down next to me and tried to say that it was okay. But I knew it wasn't, I knew that this situation was bad! I know that I'm soooo NOT the crying type but for some reason I practically bawled my eyes out!

I mean how could that STUPID teacher read the notes out loud???? Isn't that supposed to be like child abuse or something???? I HATE THAT TEACHER!!! And I STILL HAD THE URGE TO SLAP HER!!

I knew it was lunch break already because I heard the bell ring, but when I saw Marissa looking behind me at-someone- with those eyes of hers practically out of their sockets and the biggest fattest smirk you've ever seen taking shape on her lips, then I knew there was only one person in the whole wide world that ever made her look like that –yep you guessed it- Casey!!

"Hey!" he said.

I didn't reply. "I'm going out to get some lunch Sammy!" Marissa said standing up and going to the door.

"Traitor" I said under my breath.

After Marissa had left, Casey said, " So, I heard that you liiikkkeeee me!!" he was smirking sooooo much!!! But I had to admit that it did make him look kind of cute.

"Good!" I whispered.

"Oh, come on Sammy!!" He said.

"What????" I asked.

"You liiikkkeeee me!!" he said teasing me once again.

"Is that why you're here to rub in the fact that I'm totally embarrassed? HUH???" I said.

"Maybe!" He said smirking.

I looked away from him.

" Sammy, come on!!!! Tell me, just how long have you known that I like you??? Since like forever!!" He said. " Don't be ashamed!! I'm not BAD or anything!!"

"So you're saying you still…" I asked but was cut off from him.

"Yes, Sammy jeez I have always liked you and I always will!!!" he said as if he couldn't believe I hadn't known.

Suddenly I could feel him coming closer to me, all I could see were his chocolaty eyes, he leaned in really close and finally covered up the space left between us, his lips touched mine, they were sooooo soft, and felt really nice and I kissed him back I felt a tingly sensation running up my back.

Suddenly there was a scream from behind us, and there was Heather with Tenille and Miss Barbie with a mosquito up her nose. (A.N. Monet)

**OKAY, I Know I didn't update quickly this time and I'm really sorry! BUT!! Here it is the fourth chapter and I really hope you like it!!! Thanks, to everyone who reviews!!!! Special thanks to Lollipops3002!! And PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Bye!!**

**P.S REVIEW!!**

**P.P.S. REVIEW!!!**

**P.P.P.S. REVIEW!!!!**

**P.P.P.P.S. PRESS THE BUTTON UNDERNEATH THE WRITING AND REVIEW!!!!**


	5. FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes!**

"CASEY ACOSTA!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?????" Heather was screaming so loud I thought we were going to have helicopters from Japan coming to ask what all the screaming was!!!!

"Heather, take it calmly!! I'm not doing anything that's any of your business okay???" Casey said.

"NOTHING!!! NOTHING???? YOU WERE JUST KISSING SAMMY KEYES!!!"She said.

"SHUSH!! Put your voice down!! So I was!!! Is that any of your business? NO!!" HE SAID.

Now, while Casey and Heather are fighting I don't dare say a word because oh, do I KNOW that if I DARE to open my mouth Heather would be all over me in less than 3 seconds digging those nails of hers into my skin!!! But Heather being Heather jumps out in front of Casey shoves him aside and jumps on me, And as I'm just starting to get her off me with the help of Casey, Marissa comes back and just stands there watching with her sandwich in her mouth!

"MARRISSA!!" I shout.

"HMMMMM" She says obviously enjoying her sandwich.

"Get her off!!!" I say. But just before Tenille can lunge herself at Marissa Casey finally gets Heather off me!

"I'm telling Mom and Dad!!" She screams before running out.

"Go, tell them! I don't CARE!!"He says. Then he kneels down next to me and asks me "Are you alright?"

I say "Yeah, thanks!"

"Why did she do that anyway??" Marissa asks, Well, I can feel myself turning red, so she understands and says," OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" While you guessed it SMIRIKING!

**OKAY!! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T SOOOOOO GOOD BUT I THINK IT'LL DO!! ANYWAY GUYS REVIEW!!!!! And I'm really sorry that I didn't update fast enough but with school and all that, I haven't got enough time to update fast!! But I'm going on a 2 week holiday next week so I'll try to finish it then! AND YES I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! TANX TO ANY1 WHO DOES REVIEW THOUGH!, BYE!!**


	6. Why does she HAVE to ruin everything?

After school that day, I went back home, to the senior highrise.

"Hi, grams!" I called out.

"Hi, Honey!!" she called back. "Come see who's here!"

So, I went to the kitchen puzzled who would be here that Grams would want me to see? And that's when I saw HER! The person that I despise most in the world a bit more than Heather Acosta even! The woman who ruined my LIFE!! Lady Lana, an actress and my so called mother!!

"Oh, hello, there Sammy honey! How are you??" she asked cheerfully , here's something you need to know about my mother, she might be able to fool anybody but not ME !!! much sadly for her!

"Why are you here? I asked. I KNEW it sounded rude but I couldn't help it, I mean it's not like I can ignore the fact that she left me with no mother just so she could go and fulfill her dream of becoming a Hollywood actress!!

"I'm here because, I wanted to see how you were going!" she said trying to look hurt.

What did I tell you? Lady Lana could never fool ME because she never comes to "see how I was going!" So it really didn't need a mathematician to figure it out. She was here because of herself!!!

"Really? La- I mean Mom what do you want?' I asked annoyingly, I was getting sick of this every time she comes to stay she always does that stuff! And let me tell you it can get SOOOOOOOO annoying!!

"Fine," she said obviously able to see that her lying wasn't working on me. Can someone say "Thank God?" "I've met someone!" she says, "a guy actually!" she said excitedly as if I cared about my mom's love life! I mean it was up until today that I sorted mine out!!!

"Wow, mom! I'm very happy for you! Wonder who the lucky guy is!" I tried to sound convincing, but it obviously didn't work because of what she said next.

"Oh, come on Samantha!! Can't you show a little bit of sympathy or inthuasim for anybody but yourself??? Never the less you own mother!!" she said.

"Uh, mom, I already told you that I was very happy for you, end of story!" I said.

"Samantha!!" Grams said in that warning tone of hers." Watch your mouth honey!"

I rolled my eyes, Grams always says that, but she never punishes me, she just gets angry and starts to give lectures about my safety and behaviour. She barely even shouts! So to tell you the truth I wasn't that scared, or worried about what she might do, because it would probably be nothing!!

"No, really Samantha! Don't you even want to know who it is??? I know for a fact that his kids go to your school." My mother asked me.

"So he's divorced? I asked, I knew it was an out of the mind question but I knew that if mom started on about her "guy" she might never stop!

"Yes, Samantha! He is divorced!" my mother answered me annoyed and started to get quite impatient."So, do you or do you not want to know who it is?"

I knew that if I declined wanting to know who the guy was mom would probably slap me for being so selfish. HA not like she's not! But anyway the worst part would be Grams would get angry with me and stop talking to me! So I obviously said…..

"Fine mom, just tell who it is and get it over and done with! What's the guy's name??" I asked her.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" she said I had NOOOOOOOO idea what she was talking about but anyway who DID know what Lady Lana ever spoke about????

"His name is Warren, Warren Acosta!! She said smiling.

**Here's another Chappy DONE!! I know that some of you might not like the Lana/warren thing but don't worry who can last with Lana he?? So no they're not going to be together! But it can ALL change!!! If you guys do want this to happen then just review and say it!! Do not be afraid!!! Haha jk, jk!!**

**And if I don't get ANY reviews at all for this Chappy I will be very sad!! ******** I would also like to thank all my reviewers for taking their time off to review!! **

**P.S. I WOULD LIKE TO ask ****sweetpatch****to please write her story as I am very sure it would be excellent!! Do not let anything bring you down!! We need more authors and more great stories for this ff site!! **

**P.P.S. A secret! I was very scared to post this story as well!! But I did and now I'm having a lot of fun!!!!**

**So thankx for the reviews guys and thankx to ****lollipops3002 CharlieSchulz, Writing dog, **

**Sammykeyesfan 546, joannacamilley, writerswillbewriters and finally sweetpatch.**

**P.P.P.S. I know I'm blabbing but did any1 watch Harry Potter 6?? And if you did do you agree it's the best 1 in the series yet??? Coz guess what I DO!!**

**BYE! : ) **


	7. Dinner? Part !

**Hi everyone!!! I'm really very sorry that I haven't updated in so long!! I don't really have an excuse 4 it! I just kinda got really into Harry Potter after 6! But I have decided to finish this story off, coz I know how irritating it can be to read a story that isn't finished! I will try as hard as I can to update every week or so, but I have school these days, so that might be hard, but I have Monday off so I might spend the weekend working on this coz I have nothing better to do! REMEMBER I live in Australia so that might not have made sense! I would also like to say that my writing style may have changed, and if it has plz tell me about it, I accept criticism so yeah… have FUN!!! P.S I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

"WHAT???" I couldn't believe it! And just when Casey and I had figured our feelings out for each other! "You can't do that!"

"But Sammy honey, aren't in the least bit excited for me?" asked Lady Lana confused.

"No! How can I be? I kissed his son today and guess what I liked it!" I screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw grams grinning when I said that, and I could feel my cheeks that burning up! What was happening? I NEVER blush!

"Yeah so?"asks Lady Lana, "I like Warren, I'm an adult and know what I'm doing where you have childish behaviour and whose choices don't matter, anyway, he invited over to his for dinner tonight, and told me to bring my family, so you WILL be coming, and that's that Sammy!" said Lady Lana obnoxious as always, thinking about nothing and no one other than herself.

"You little cow, how could you do this to me? You abandon me to become an actress, you change your identity, and you lie about me ashamed! And now you're telling me that you're dating the father of the first guy I've liked and kissed?? Well, I don't think so Lady Lana!"I said, hardly able to believe the fact that she could be this heartless of a mother!

'Samantha Jo Keyes, you will get into that bedroom, wear the clothes on the bed let me do your hair and makeup and then we will go to Warren's house whether you like it or not!"She screamed in my face.

I glared at her and gave her the dirtiest look that I could muster, then stormed into Gram's room and slammed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and tried to put myself under control, I got up and knew that there was no way I was going to get out of this, so I heaved a heavy sigh, looked at the clothes. They consisted of black tight jeans, a tight blue shirt that had printed on the front in bold letters 'HOT GIRL' and on the back 'IS CRASHING UR PARTYY!'

I was horrified to say the least there was no way in hell that I was going to wear that THING! I know it's better than other things but still that's disgusting! All of a sudden, Lady Lana poked her head into the room.

"Get dressed NOW! You are not ruining this for me!" she said. And there was a finality tone in her voice that suggested should Sammy try and say something she would be dragged out of the apartment in a fluffy PINK dress with a red mark across her cheek, so she just nodded and closed the door in her mother's face hoping to have broken her nose. She waited but heard nothing like a sick 'CRUNCH' so she sighed, and out the clothes on, when she finished she got out of the room without even looking as to what was waiting outside, Her mother was standing outside the door waiting, and when she got out, her mother yanked her by her hand and sat her down on the couch, she got out this thing and started to do things to Sammy's hair. When she finished she took out a box and started doing things to hair, when she was finally happy in her daughters appearance, she handed her daughter shoes with 1 inch heels (not very big!) told her to wear them, and then pushed Sammy in front of a full length mirror.

Sammy had to say, she looked nice! She could barely recognize herself! The tight Jeans looked really nice on her and gave her body a nice shape her hair had been curled up and the make-up was very casual, she only had a bit of eye-line or something of the sort, mascara and red lip-gloss, her shoes were very comfortable, but there was 1 problem the shirt! It was low cut actually that's the understatement of the year! It was very low cut and she was uncomfortable with I, she tried to pull it up but Lady Lana slapped her hand away.

At half past eight, Lady Lana led the way to her car, and they drove in silence to Casey's house. After 10 minutes, when they arrived, Sammy got out of the car and slammed the door behind her making her mother jump.

'_good, let die, for all I care!'_ thought Sammy.

They walked up to the door and Lady Lana rang the doorbell.

'COMING!' They heard a yell from inside. Sammy vaguely recognised it as Casey's voice.

They could hear the footsteps approaching the door, and then the handle started to turn and when the door fully opened, Sammy saw Casey looking really good in a casual pair of jeans and a tight plain Black T-shirt showing the muscles that he had, even at such an early age.

"Sammy?"

**So this is it! Plz review! I will try and update 2morrow but not if I don't want receive at least 5-10 reviews! So plz review! Any criticism accepted. So plz tell me how u like this. I know it's different, more girly but still. And I'm very sry about how there's no Sammy/Casey stuff but I promise u that next chapter will be full of it!! So I did read all ur reviews and thanx to ever1 who did review! I'm soooooooo sorry about the wait! Hope u enjoyed this chappy!**


	8. Author Thingzzzzzzzz

**K... so I know I'm in big trouble coz I haven't updated like I said I would but ur reviews kept me up! **** I have had soo much skool work 2 do that I haven't had time 2 write! I also wanted 2 tell every1 that gif I decide to not continue this story, I'd b more than happy 4 1 of u 2 start updating 4 me! **** But 4 now I'm gonna continue the story! Anyways thanx 4 any1 who has reviewed I appreciate it loads! Xoxo**

**-**** Obsessed**


	9. Diner? Part 2

**Casey's POV:**

When I arrived back home, I was grinning, remembering the kiss that I had shared with Sammy. She had been so embarrassed, it was so cute. My grin widened as I remembered the feeling of her soft lips on mine. They were so soft and smooth. She was intoxicating, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. She is such a beautiful girl, God, she's beautiful! I was suddenly shaken from my reverie. Literally.

Oh, yeah, Heather. I'd forgotten about her, I hated her so much! I get that she's my sister and all, but she was just infuriating. But I decided that ever since she knew about the kiss, I should probably listen to her "threats".

"And Mom's like gonna kill you, rip you apart like there's no tomorrow."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." I replied, watching her eyebrows rise. I grinned again nothing could ruin my mood. Nothing. Or so I thought. When we entered the house, dad, looked up from his place on the couch, looking guiltily in my direction. He had been doing that a lot, for like six months really. I shrugged my shoulders, used to it by now.

Dad got off the couch and walked towards us saying:

"Alright kids, I know that this may come as quite a bit of a shock, but I need you to be mature now more than ever."

"What's going on?" I asked. Dad looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"I've met someone, we've been going out for the past couple of months, and I didn't really want to lie to you kids, but I felt like I had no choice. Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is that I have invited her to dinner with her daughter, so please I would like to ask you to go and get changed into nice, respectable clothing." He said the last part whilst looking at Heather. She huffed before storming into her room to get changed.

"Who's the lucky girl dad?" I said. I knew that I should've been angry at him for lying to us, but I didn't have the heart to, I was happy because I'd found my girl, why couldn't he find his. And, anyway, He was an adult so technically he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Wow, I really was starting to sound old. Ew.

"You'll just have to find that out later!" He winked before walking away. I shrugged my shoulders again and walked into my bedroom.

I walked to my closet, and pulled out a random shirt and jeans. I pulled out a random black shirt that I decided would just have to do, before pulling a pair of black jeans, and sneakers. I managed to put some perfume, before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I walked to the door swiftly, and opened it. I was surprised to see Sammy and an older woman who looked like her (sort of) standing at the door.

"Sammy?" I asked. I allowed myself to look at her, and was surprised to see her choice of attire. She was wearing a V-shaped blue shirt that showed just enough cleavage, with these tiny skinny jeans that hugged her figure brilliantly. She looked beautiful. I knew that I probably shouldn't have been checking her out, after only one kiss, but I was a male teenager. "What are you doing here?"

The woman behind Sammy moved up to stand in front of her. It was only then that I got a really good look at her. She was wearing, a mini blue dress, that even a 20 year old athlete would not have looked good in. She also had the most gigantic heels, in the world, and to finish her spectacular look, she had a ton of make-up on her face. I know this may come as a shock, but she pulled it off… somehow.

"You must be Casey. How lovely to meet you!"

"Umm... you too."

"Warren did tell you that we were coming to dinner tonight yes?" She asked her face still crinkling with a smile.

My own smile froze on my face before turning into shock. My hand had been the only thing keeping the door from closing, so, when I let go of it, it closed in their faces with a bang. I saw my father coming into the hallway looking nervous. I looked at him, "Sammy's mom? What's wrong with you?"

His face showed a flicker of guilt, before he pulled himself together and said, "What Lana and I have is special, you'll get over the crush that you have for Sammy sooner or later alright? Now, where are they?"

I pointed to the closed door, still in shock. My father looked at the door, and sighed in disappointment over my behavior. HE opened the door himself, and greeted the guests with loving arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heather leaning against the lounge room doorway, smirking. She must've heard the entire thing.

She slowly walked up to Sammy, and hugged her, squeezing a little harder than necessary. She then walked up to Lana and gave her a brief hug, before turning around and walking into the lounge room. Lana and my dad were laughing loudly at something as they walked into the lounge together. In the end, only Sammy and I were left out in the hallway together.

"I can't believe this." I said, finally looking up at her.

" Me neither." She replied staring at me.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I really, really don't," she said. I was gutted. If Sammy didn't know what to do, then we were doomed. Sammy always knew what to do in an emergency, and this definitely was an emergency. I nodded towards the lounge as if asking whether she wanted to go there or not. She smiled half-heartedly, before, walking off ahead of me to the lounge. God help me. I'm gonna kill dad.

**Alright here is the eighth chappy. Thank you everyone for reviewing and I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I doubt that most of the people who read my story from the beginning are still reading it, but that doesn't matter, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I know that some of the characters were a little "Out of Character", but that's sort of how it's meant to be. It'll get back to normal (I hope) next chapter. And don't worry, (for those who still want to read this), the next chappy will come out real soon, coz I already have all my notes written for it! And people I'm really sorry about the amount of exclamation marks and grammatical errors that were pointed out to me in the reviews, I have worked on them and hopefully, it has paid off! I would also like to thank all those who reviewed, and all of your pointers were indeed needed and taken. Thank you everybody. So, last thing, in this abnormally large Author's note/s (hahaha) is to ask you to write something in that tiny little box, under this! Hahaha! Thanks everyone, love youzzzz! **

**-obsessed21 **


End file.
